Haaksirikkoutunut
by LolitSan
Summary: Merirosvokapteeni Francis Bonnefoy joutuu myrskyyn ja herää myöhemmin autiolla saarella. Kapteeni kuitenkin tapaa saarella naisen ja yrittää tämän kanssa selviytyä, kunnes joku löytäisi heidät. FraSey
1. Chapter 1

Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle.**

**Hahmot:** Ranska = Francis Bonnefoy, Seychellit = Michelle Mancham (nimi on fanarteissa käytetty)

**Varoituksia:** Kevyttä stooria pari ensimmäistä lukua, mutta sitten siirrytään niihin ikärajoihin, joten varoituksena vain tähän alkuun.

Julkaisen uudelleen, hieman paremmaksi muunneltuna tosin c: Nauttikaa~ (?)

* * *

Haaksirikkoutunut

Aallot löivät hiekkarannan reunaa ja jättivät muutaman simpukan hietikolle. Osa simpukoista kuitenkin tarttui mukaan seuraavaan aaltoon. Märät blondit hiukset lepäsivät hiekkajyvien päällä. Voimakas aalto tuli ja pyyhki esteen läpi. Suolainen merivesi kirveli ja maistui suussa. Silmät raottuivat hieman, kunnes avasivat itsensä kokonaan. Käsi pyyhki hiekat poskelta pois ja silmät tarkastelivat ympäristöä. Paikka oli tuntematon, trooppinen. Edessä oli vain merta.  
Mies nosti käden silmiensä yläpuolelle ja katsoi merelle. Lokkien nauru kaikui taivaalla ja aallokko kuohui. Hän laski kätensä otsalta ja siirsi katseensa vyölleen ja siinä kiinni olevaan pistooliin. Hän otti pistoolin ja aseesta kuului naksahtava ääni. Mies tähtäsi kauas merelle. Ja painoi liipaisimesta.

"Merde... " ranskaa taittava henkilö sanoi kun ruuti oli kastunut, ja laittoi pistoolin takaisin vyöhönsä kiinni. Tämä katsoi taas merelle ja yritti muistella miten päätyi tälle tuntemattomalle saarelle.

**« »**

_Väkevän alkoholijuoman haju pisti nenään ja poltti kurkkua. Mertenseilaajien juoma - rommi. Merirosvojen oma satamakapakka, johon tavalliset maakravut eivät uskaltaneet astuakaan._

_Arthur Kirklandiksi kutsuttu merirosvokapteeni istui uhkapelipöydän ääressä. Pelikortit, jotka eivät olleet samanlaisia kuin maalaisten, lyötiin esille. Ei ollut kuninkaita ja kuningattaria - oli merirosvokuninkaat ja kuningattaret._

_"Bonnefoy lankulle kävelemään", pelin ohjaaja sanoi voimakkaalla äänellä, jotta se kuuluisi paikan melun läpi. Kierroksen häviäjä, Bonnefoyksi kutsuttu puri huultaan hieman. Pelaaminen saisi nyt loppua, häviämisen jono oli alkanu jo muutama kierros sitten ja monta kultakolikkoa oli jo hävitty. Kierroksen voittaja oli huomannut vastustajansa huolen._

_"Haluatko vielä jatkaa?" Kirkland kysyi omahyväinen voitonhymy huulillaan. Toinen kapteeni ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä tilanteeseen. Pian hänen luokseen tuli nuori, tummahiuksinen poika huutaen._

_"Meidän on lähdettävä nyt, Capitaine!" poika huudahti hengästyneenä heti kun pääsi kapteeninsa luokse. Toinen kapteeni, Kirkland katsoi hieman hämmentyneenä siitä, että tähänkö vasta alkanut peli sitten päättyi._

_"Jatkatko?" Bonnefoy katsoi hieman miettien vastustajaansa. Hän tiesi, että hänellä ja hänen miehistöllään oli kiire jatkaa matkaa, mutta rahaa oli hävitty ja olisi vielä mahdollisuus voittaa ne takaisin._

_"Non. Parempi on että lopettaa aikaisemmin", tämä vastasi pelin voittajalle ja nousi ylös. Tämä otti mustan kolmikulmahattunsa pöydän reunalta ja laittoi sen päähänsä. Hän suuntasi sitten uloskäynnille ja poika juoksi hänen ohi suunnaten jo laivalle._

_Keskellä merta ja myrsky. Pisarat löivät kasvoja, jyrinä ja välähdykset tulivat yläpuolelta. Kaikki yrittivät toimia ja kapteeni huusi käskyjä ja ohjasi samalla suurta laivaa. Karttamies hänen vierellään kertoi suunnan ja koordinaatiston. Asiaa ei auttanut yhtään, että kapteeni sai kuulla lähimmän saaren olevan vielä kaukana, ja sataman vieläkin kauempana. Hitto, emme selviäisi tästä. Miehistökin oli peloissaan, mutta pyrki tekemään jotakin, sillä laiva keikkui suunnattomasti aalloilla._

_Myrsky kävi voimakkaammaksi. Aallot vain kasvoivat ja salamat tulivat vain koko ajan lähemmäs. Francis oli varma, että kuolema kävisi tällä reissulla. Ja ei kauaakaan kun hän tätä ajatteli, suuri aalto keräsi voimia laivan edessä ja kaatui päälle._

**« »**

Mies nousi ylös ja putsasi vaatteitaan hiekasta. Vaatteet olivat märät, joten kaikki hiekka ei lähtenyt ja tahroja jäi näkyviin valkoiselle paidalle. Hän nosti katseensa takaisin ylös ja tutkaili ympärillä olevaa. Saari ei näyttänyt näin katsottuna pienikokoiselta. Hietikko oli leveä ja jatkui vielä niin kauas, ettei jaksanut edes katsoa kuinka pitkälle hiekkakenttä jatkui. Mies huomasi pienen matkan päässä jotain ja tunnisti pian itselleen tutun asian. Hän otti askelia kohti. Samalla märät kengät hänen jaloissaan tuntuivat epämukavilta, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Blondi pääsi lähemmäs kunnes nappasi omistavansa maasta. Piraattipäähineensä, mutta tärkeämpi oli sen sisältö.

"Oui~, arvelinkin ettet jättäisi minua pulaan", vaaleahiuksinen sanoi tyytyväisyyden kumpuavan lauseesta, ja irrotti päähineensä pohjasta hopeisen tikarin. Se oli pieni ja kevyt, ja siksi helppo kuljettaa mukana kiinni hatun sisäpuolella. Hän laittoi päähineen suojatakseen päänsä porottavalta auringolta ja sujautti teräaseen saappaansa sisälle.

Ranskalainen katsoi vielä kerra ympärilleen tarkistaakseen, että mitään muuta ei näkynyt, ja sitten kääntyi katsomaan saaren kasvillista puolta. Puusto ei näyttänyt trooppisessa metsässä olevan tiheää, silti eksyminen epäillytti, mutta... Siellä oli varjoisaa, ja apuakin saattoi olla. Mies katsoi merta takanaan ja aurinkoa yläpuolellaan. Parempi valinta olisi mennä tuonne ja etsiä jotain juotavaa, täältä rannalta sitä ei löytyisi. Ranskalaismies huokaisi ja katsoi merelle hetken aikaa. Oli mahdollista, että jotain saattaisi tapahtua metsässä, eikä hän tulisi enään koskaan näkemään itselleen tärkeää merta, jossa on purjehtinut jo monen vuoden ajan.


	2. Chapter 2

Haaksirikkoutuneen toinen luku ja paranneltu versio. Kolmannen luvun tekeminen sitten kestääpi jonkin aikaa...  
Hahmot kuuluvat edelleen omalle tekijälleen Hidekazille.

Lukuhetkiä~

* * *

Tropiikin äänet kaikuivat. Linnut lauloivat äänellään ja latvuston eläimet kahistivat lehtiä. Metsä ei ollut tiheäkasvuista, onneksi, liikkumisesta olisi tullut silloin raskaampaa ja hitaampaa. Mutta esteitä oli silti. Ranskalaismies oli päättänyt suunnata metsään etsimään juotavaa, ja olikin jo janoinen pitkän kävelymatkan takia. Tämä otti askeleita eteenpäin. Pian kuitenkin hän tunsi kasvoillaan jotain joustavaa ja tahmeaa. Hän vain henkäisi sisään, mutta ääntä ei tahtonut kuulua. Mies tajusi mihin oli osunut. Hän peruutti ja samalla veti hämähäkinseittiä pois kasvoiltaan. Varovasti. Hetken aikaa ranskalainen yritti rauhoittua ja hengitti syvään.

"Mon Dieu [Jumalani.]", kuului muminaa ja mies pyyhkäisi otsaltaan pisaroita. Sitten kuului iso loiskahdus.

Ranskalaismies käännähti ja tuijotti sinne suuntaan, mistä päin ääni kuului. Hän lähti kävelemään ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan toivon kasvaessa samalla. Puiden oksat taipuivat miehen käden työntäessä niitä pois edestä ja hän astui pienen vesipuron päälle. Toivo juotavasta vedestä kasvoi ja vauhti kiihtyi nopeaksi kävelyksi, melkeinpä juoksuksi. Pian hän pysähtyi kun hän löysi veden lähteen. Se oli upea näky. Ilmassa tuoksui makea vesi ja vettä laskeutui matalasta, mutta komeasta vesiputouksesta luonnon omaan pieneen vesialtaaseen. Aivan kuin paratiisissa. Mutta ne eivät olleet ainoat asiat, jotka ranskalainen huomasi. Kymmenen metrin päässä, lammen toisella puolella istui tyttö. Ei, pienikokoinen nuori nainen. Ja tämä oli huomannut tunkeutujan. Siinä he molemmat tuijottivat toisiaan, nainen istuen kivisellä reunalla jalat upotettuina kirkkaaseen veteen. Kumpikaan ei liikkunut.  
Naisen kasvot olivat punehtuneet. Hän piti tilannetta hyvin kiusallisena, koska hänen päällään oli vain alusvaatteet ja avoin miesten kauluspaita. Pian nainen kuitenkin tajusi toimia ja nosti jalkansa pois vedestä ja sujautti saappaat nopeasti jalkaansa. Hän nappasi vikkelästi laukkunsa ja loput vaatteensa ja tavaransa mukaan ja pinkaisi juoksuun.

"HEI!", meni hetki ennen kuin mies tajusi lähteä naisen perään metsään. Hän näki minne nainen suuntasi, välillä ei. Mutta mies huomioi yhden asian: nainen oli nopea ja ketterä paetessaan! Hyvä, jos perässä pysyi hetkeäkään.

"Odota! Pysähdy!" ranskalainen huusi ja yritti juosta naisen kiinni. Molemmat väistivät matalia oksia ja hyppivät maasta nousevien juurien yli. Ranskalainen alkoi jo tuntemaan pistävää kipua kyljessään, mutta sinnitteli. Hän oli jo päässyt juoksemaan lähemmäs pakenijaa. Miksi muuten nainen pakeni? Francis alkoi miettimään kesken juoksemisensa. Hetkinen. Miksi tuo nainenkin on tällä saarella? Onko hänkin joutunut tälle saarelle samalla tavalla kuin mies itse?  
Yhtäkkiä nainen pujahti vasemmalle kallion taakse. Piiloonko tämä yritti? Ranskalainen jatkoi juoksemistaan, mutta pysähtyi heti kun kääntyi sinne minne nainen oli äsken kääntynyt. Pistoolin piipunpää osoitti suoraan hänen otsaansa. Hän näki kuinka nainen hänen edessään piti aseesta kiinni kahdella kädellään ja yritti tasoittaa hengitystään. Miehen itsekin olisi mieli tehnyt vetää syvään henkeä, mutta pyssyllä osoittaminen sai ranskalaismiehen hengityksen melkein lakkaamaan.

"Qui êtes- vous?! [Kuka sinä olet!?]", nainen kysyi huutaen. Mies hätkähti hieman kun tunnisti kielen. Oman äidinkielensä.

"Je suis Francis Bonnefoy", Francis vastasi, ja nyt nainen hätkähti kun tajusi toisen ymmärtäneen kysymyksen ja vastanneen siihen. Hän laski hieman pistoolia ja jatkoi kyselemistä ranskan kielellä, nyt kun he olivat sattumalta löytäneet kielen, jota molemmat ymmärsivät.

"Miksi olet täällä?"

"Je ne sais pas. [En tiedä.]", Ranskalaismies oli iloinen, että nainen puhui ranskaa, koska muuten hän olisi varmasti saanut luodin kalloonsa.

"Vous ne savez pas? [Et tiedä?]"

Francis nyökkäsi hymähtäen.

Nainen varmistui, että mies oli vaaraton. Hän laski pistoolin pois ja työnsi sen vyökoteloon. Francis tuijotti naista. Tuijotti tämän ulkonäköä: ruskeat pitkät hiukset, jotka oli sidottu punaisella rusetilla kiinni ja jotka lepäsivät olkapäillä, silmät täsmäsivät täysin hiusten väriin ja iho oli hieman tumma. Hänellä oli vieläkin päällään ainoastaan kunnolla peittävä kauluspaita, joka ylettyi melkein polviin asti, mutta ylimmät napit oli ehditty jossakin vaiheessa napittaa kiinni. Päätä peitti iso, kolmikulmainen ruskea kapteeninhattu. Nainen nappasi nahkalaukun maasta ja oli lähdössä.

"Entä sinun nimesi?" Francis tajusi kysyä, eikä jäädä tuijottamaan toisen lähtöä. Mutta nainen ei huomioinut kysymystä vaan jatkoi matkaa. Francis oli hieman kummissaan, mutta ei välittänyt. Hän lähti mukaan, seurasi naista perässä ja ajatteli, että tähän ihastuttavan näköiseen kaunottareen olisi mukava tutustua paremmin.

"Pervers..." kuului edellä kävelevän naisen suusta, jota ranskalainen ehkä onnekseen ei kuullut.


	3. Chapter 3

Uusi luku jälleen, ja suht nopeasti tulikin.

Ihmiset: ette arvaakaan kuinka piristyin kommenteistanne :D Sain siitä innostusta kirjoittaa koko tämän päivän.

Uusi luku, kuten jotkut olivat toivoneet, ja tässä pari **huomautusta (älä lue eteenpäin, jos et halua pientä juonipaljastusta!)**:

en halunnut Francikselle ns. tuntematonta pikkusiskoa ja joissakin fanarteissa Ranskasta on tehty isovelihahmo Monacolle. Ja Monacolle nimen Louise annoin, koska googletin sen silloin joskus taannoin~ Nauttikaa.

* * *

Jalkoihin särki ja kurkkua kuivasi, tältä tuntui Francis Bonnefoylta kun hän ja hänen uusi "ystävänsä" olivat kävelleet jo monta tuntia trooppisessa metsässä. Mies nosti katseensa puiden latvustoihin ja huomasi kädellisen roikkuvan oksasta. Pieni olento, apinanpoikanen, katseli rauhallisen näköisenä kulkijoita, ja samalla ehkä hieman ihmetellenkin. Francis hymähti hymyillen ja laski katseensa takaisin eteenpäin, mutta pysähtyi miltein heti. Hieman närkästyneellä katseella nainen ojensi nahkaista vesileiliä aivan hänen edessään. Mies oli hieman hämmentynyt, mutta kiitti ja otti tarjotun veden vastaan. Hän joi vain vähän, vaikka kurkku huusi saada lisää nestettä. Mutta olo parani heti. Francis kiitti ja antoi astian takaisin omistajalleen. Tämä sulki sen puisella tulpalla.

"Olemme pian perillä", nainen, jonka nimeä Francis ei vielä tiennyt, sanoi, ja jatkoi matkaa kun oli saanut leilin pakattua takaisin laukkuunsa.

**« »**

_Juuri paistetun omenapiirakan tuoksu miellyttää kaikkia. Varsinkin lapsia. Kerran viikossa äiti kävi kaupungin reunalla ja poimi seudun parhaimmat omenat, jotka käytti lopuksi piiraan täytteeksi. Lapset tiesivät tasan tarkkaan, milloin juosta takaisin kotiin, jotta saisivat vielä lämmintä olevaa leivonnaista suuhunsa. Tänään oli se päivä, kun äiti oli käynyt poimimassa parhaat omenat ja valmistanut piirakan._

_"Frère! [Veli!]" kuului huuto takaa. Myös toisen kerran. Nuori, blondi ja kiharahiuksinen poika katsoi taakseen juostessaan ja pysähtyi._

_"Juokse, Sœur! [Sisko!]" tämä huusi ja odotti kunnes pieni tyttö sai kiinni. Poika otti tytön kädestä kiinni ja molemmat lähtivät taas juoksemaan käsikkäin. Näin tytön oli helpompi pysyä perässä._

_Ihmisjoukko kasvoi ja lapset hukkuivat ihmismassan keskelle. Mutta lapset olivat tarpeeksi pieniä ja vikkeliä, että pääsivät helposti ihmisten jalkojen välistä kulkemaan. Toripäivät. Aukio oli täynnä erilaisia ihmisiä. Oli hienoja naisia, jotka nauroivat ja vaihtoivat kuulumisiaan. Oli erilaisia kauppiaita: joku myi kalaa, toinen taas hedelmiä, joku vielä erilaisia koruja. Ihmisiä oli tullut monesta eri paikasta. Oli niitä todella vaaleita, mustia, tai näiden kahden väliltä olevia. Paikka oli siis värikäs tänään._

_"Maman!" tyttö kiljui ja juoksi veljensä ohi päästäen irti tämän kädestä. Poika tuli kuitenkin aivan perässä ja molemmat juoksivat kotinsa ikkunan alle. Ikkunan alla oli puinen laatikko ja lapset nousivat sen päälle, jotta pääsisivät ikkunan korkeudelle. Omenapiiras jäähtyi ikkunalaudalla, ja lapsille tuli vesi kielelle. Äiti oli sisäpuolella ja pyyhki kätensä keittiöpyyhkeeseen hymyillen lastensa innolle. Tämä pyysi lapsoset sisälle. Ja nämähän ryntäsivät heti laatikon päältä sisälle taloon. Pikkusisko, Louise, kertoi jo heti innokkaana veljensä kanssa torista. Äiti kuunteli lasten puheita mielissään samalla kun nosti valmiin piirakan pöydälle. Lapset ottivat sitä heti lautasilleen ja puhuivat vielä mitä kaikkea olivat nähneet päivän aikana._

_"Maman, muuten", poika aloitti ruoka suussaan._

_"Frans, älä puhu ruoka suussa", äiti kielsi muttei mitenkään vihaisesti, "kerro kun olet syönyt."_

_Poika ymmärsi ja ei inttänyt vastaan. Kysymyksellä ei ollut vielä mikään kiire, ja poika otti vielä toisen piiraan palasen._

_Kun lapset olivat melkein jo saaneet syödyksi, äiti nousi ylös ja lähti toiseen huoneeseen hakemaan jotain. Francis tuijotti oviaukolle pureskellen leivosta suussaan ja odotti. Äiti tuli pian takaisin ja laski pöydälle kolikoita, yhden siskolle ja yhden veljelle. Sisarusten suut loksahtivat hieman auki. He tajusivat mitä heidän oli tehtävä. Lautaset tyhjenivät nyt hyvin nopeasti ja lapset kiirehtivät juuri saatujen rahojen kanssa torille._

**« »**

Eteen aukesi pieni aukio alue. Olimme perillä, vihdoinkin. Francis tutkiskeli katseellaan ympäristöä: paikalle oli rakennettu suojaksi pieni maja, mutta suht isokokoinenkin yhdelle hengelle. Sen edessä oli nuotio, jonka ympärillä oli kaksi paksua puuvartta istumapaikkoina, ja jo palaneiden polttopuiden yläpuolella roikkui rautapata. Majan ulkoseinää vasten nojasi työvälineitä, kuten esimerkiksi kirves ja pari keihästä... Hetkinen, kuinka kauan nainen oli jo ollut täällä? Kaiken tämän rakentaminen ei onnistuisi keneltäkään yksin lyhyessä ajassa. Mies käänsi katseensa naiseen, joka pakkasi laukkuunsa toisen vesileilin, joka oli täynnä. Sitten tämä haki kaksi keihästä, jotka nojasivat majan seinää vasten.

"Mennään hakemaan ruokaa", nainen sanoi ja tuuppasi puuvartisen keihään miehen käteen kävellessään ohi.

"Oui", Francis vastasi, mutta toinen ei reagoinut mitenkään.

Noin viiden minuutin kävelymatkan päässä oli meri. Saaren tämä osa oli erilainen kuin siellä missä Francis oli herännyt. Ja tännekin oltiin rakennettu jotain. Hiekkaan oli pystytetty pieni yksinkertainen suoja, ja senkin edessä oli pidetty pari kertaa nuotiota. Joko naisella oli liian hyvä motivaatio tai sitten tämä on ollut saarella jo pitkään.

"Mene tuonne niin minä menen tuonne!" nainen huusi jonkun matkan päästä. Tämä oli ehtinyt jo veden rajalle.

Mies totteli ja meni toiseen suuntaan. Francis astui veden reunaan ja meni rauhallisesti niin syvälle, että vesi ylsi polviin. Tätä ei oltu tehty ennen. Hän ei tiennyt miten kalastaa keihäällä. Mutta hän kokeili kun hetken päästä huomasi jonkin kokoisen kalan uiskentelevan lähellä. Hän otti hyvän otteen keihäästä ja oli valmis iskemään.

"Et osu tuolla tavalla."

Mies käänsi nopeasti katseensa säikähtäneenä. Tasapaino herpaantui, mutta mies pysyi pystyssä. Nainen katsoi häntä ilmeettömänä. Ei mitenkään. Mutta hitto soikoon kuinka tämä säikäytti ilmestymällä noin vain taakse ja kommentoimalla.

"Mitä?"

"Et osu, jos heität sitä noin", nainen vastasi ja astui veteen. Tämä otti keihään omiin käsiinsä ja siirtyi hieman kauemmaksi. Tarkkaili ympärillään olevaa tyyntä merta. Kevyt tuuli tarttui hänen hiuksiinsa ja leikki kiharoilla vain pienen hetken. Nosti hetken päästä keihään ylemmäs ja otti toisella kädellä kiinni keihään varren päästä, toisen käden asetti kauemmas eteen. Odotti. Ja iski.


	4. Chapter 4

Neljäs luku valmis. Kesti kyllä vähän (paljon) aikaa, mutta tässä se nyt on: odottajille neljäs luku.

Hahmot eivät edelleenkään kuulu minull vaan Hidekazille. Olkaa hyvät c:

* * *

Aurinko oli laskeutumassa. Francis peseytyi leirin lähellä olevassa makeavetisessä lammessa. Vesialtaan reunalla oli matala mutta leveä vesiputous, joka laskeutui korkeammalta kalliolta. Mies istui kiven päällä ja oli riisunut valkoisen kauluspaitansa pois ja nyt pesi siitä aamulla saatuja hiekkatahroja pois. Hän puristi ylimääräiset vedet pois ja heitti paidan viereiselle kivelle. Viimeiset auringonsäteet heijastuivat vielä puiden oksien ja lehtien välistä maahan. Francis pesi kasvonsa ja kääri housujensa helmat pestäkseen vielä jalat. Mietti samaan aikaan.

**« »**

_Väkeä oli enemmän kuin pystyisi kuvittelemaan. Kaikki lapset, pienikokoisimmat ihmiset ja olennot hukkuivat väen keskelle. Franciksen oli hankala pitää katseensa siskossaan, mutta onneksi he pitelivät toistensa käsistä kiinni, jotta eivät eksyisi toisistaan._

_"Katso, veli!" Louise huusi ja Francis tunsi voimakkaan nykäyksen kun toinen oli pysähtynyt yhtäkkiä kesken juoksun. Heidän otteensa piti silti._

_Poika meni katsomaan minkä takia sisko oli pysähtynyt. Tämä oli töpännyt värikkään myyntikojun luokse ja ystävällisen näköinen kauppias esittäytyi tytölle ja pyysi lapsia nousemaan laatikon päälle, joka oli asetettu kojun eteen. Aivan, se oli siinä juuri lapsia varten._

_"Haluaisiko kaunis prinsessa ostaa jotain?" jo vanhahko, hieman pyöreähkö parrakas mies kysyi Louiselta hymyillen. Tytön silmät säteilivät ja Francis tuijotti tavaroita edessään: hyrriä, nukkeja, puupalikoista rakennettuja linnoja, jotkut eivät edes palikoista rakennettu. Katapultteja, joissa ammuksena olivat marmorikuulat, sotilaita joiden haarniskat oli maalattu teräksen värisiksi, Pieniä värikkäitä noppia ja kaikkea. Pienet puiset narunuket, myös isommatkin, roikkuivat kojun katonreunalta. Kaikki oltiin tehty niin tarkalla käsityöllä._  
_Louise halusi prinsessan kruunun, kuten kaikki muutkin tytöt aina. Francis taas halusi olla merirosvo. He saivat kahdella kolikolla ostettua kruunun, värikkääksi maalatun puisen pistoolni ja kapteenin hatun. Lapset olivat tyytyväisiä ja niin myös kauppiaskin, joka vilkutti lapsille näiden juostessa leikkimään uusilla leluillaan._

_"ARRR! Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, le roi des mers!" [Merten kuningas] poika huusi sataman reunalta osoittaen lelupistoolillaan kohti merta ja taivasta. Satamassa oli tänään paljon laivoja, ilmeisesti torimarkkinoiden takia. Miehet kantoivat tavaraa laivaan ja ravasivat ylös ja alas lastaussiltaa pitkin. Louise oli löytänyt ystäviä, joiden kanssa leikkiä. Muitakin lapsia oli kerääntynyt satamaan leikkimään. Monia tuttuja kasvoja näkyi, mutta myös uusia._

_"Sinäkö muka?" kuului tuhahdus takaa. Francis kääntyi katsomaan kuka sanoi näin. Hän näki ikäisensä pojan edessään, jolla oli vaaleat, hieman joka paikkaan sojottavat hiukset ja paksut kulmakarvat. Tähän poikaan hänellä ei ole ikinä ollut hyvää suhdetta. Arthuriin._

_"Minusta tulee merirosvokuningas", äsken ilmestynyt poika sanoi._

_"Sinulla ei ole kokemusta," Francis vastasi tähän._

_"Ei ole sinullakaan."_

_"Isä on merirosvo."_

_"Ja silti olet mamman poika?"_

_Muut lapset lopettivat leikkinsä ja tuijottivat kahta poikaa, joilla oli riidan alku käynnissä. Arthur virnisti ja jatkoi: "Juokset aina mammasi helmaan kun pääset kotiin syömään tämän tekemiä pii-.."_

_"Ei noilla kulmakarvoilla valloiteta meriä", kiharahiuksinen blondi poika tökkäsi väliin._

_"...Mitä?"_

_Siitä sitten alkoi kunnon riita, Oikea tappelu. Muut lapset, varsinkin pojat kerääntyivät kahden nahistelevan ympärille ja kannustivat tappelua. Tytöt taas huusivat poikia lopettamaan, mutta kukaan ei kuunnelut heitä. Se oli enemmänkin pienten poikien nahistelua: revittiin toisten hiuksia, raavittiin, purtiin käsivarsia ja jalkoja, mutta nyrkkejäkin käytettiin. Molemmat olivat likaisia kieriskelystä maassa. Kannustuksia huudettiin ilmaan enemmän ja enemmän, toiset huusivat Francikselle, toiset Arthurille. Tytöt alkoivat olla huolissaan ja yksi näistä lähti torille päin hakemaan aikuista paikalle. Poikien kasvot olivat jo hieman verillä nenästä tulevan veren takia, mutta kumpikaan ei lopettanut. Molemmat lateksivat syytöksiä toisistaan. Toinen oli isätön, myös ehkä toinenkin, koska tämän isä oli varmasti jo kuollut merille. Toinen oli penikka ja toinen heikko rääpäle. Toinen ei ollut mitään, kumpikaan ei ollut mitään._

_"Frère.." Louise sanoi hiljaa. Tämä ei voinut katsoa tappelua, koska ei mahtunut katsomaan mistään välistä sitä ja oli liian lyhyt nähdäkseen jotain kerääntyneen joukon yli. Ei hän olisi edes halunnut nähdä._

_"Frère..." tytön silmäkulmiin kerääntyi jo pieniä kyyneleitä. Tämä puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja puristi mekkonsa valkoista, hieman pölyyn tahriintunutta helmaa. Pitkä letti lepäsi olkapäällä ja silmät täyttyivät kyyneleistä. Hän ei kestänyt solvauksia, joita hän kuuli tappelun seasta. Hän ei kestänyt mitään lyömisen ja inahduksen ääniä. Hän ei ikinä kestänyt sitä kun veli oli tapellut tuon pojan kanssa jo monta vuotta ja palannut kotiin aina verisenä tappeluista._

_"Frè-"_

_Tyttö ei ehtinyt sanoa sanaansa loppuun kun tämän päälle vieri raskas tynnyri lastaussillalta. Kuului vain yksi kiljaisu pienestä tytöstä. Kaikki pysähtyivät ja kääntyivät katsomaan. Francis uskoi tunnistaneensa äänen ja nosti päänsä ylös maasta. Tämä tuijotti järkyttyneenä äänen tulosuuntaan, muttei nähnyt mitään kun muita lapsia oli tiellä ja hän itse makasi maassa. Ei, hän näki kyllä jotain muiden lasten jalkojen välistä. Jotakin tuttua, joka makasi maassa elottomana._  
_Muutkin ihmiset olivat kuulleet huudon, osa myös nähneet mitä oli tapahtunut, ja muutama mies laivan miehistöstä kiirehti siltaa alas katsomaan miten kävi. Francis nousi ripeästi mutta kompuroiden ylös, kuiskasi siskonsa nimen. Hän pääsi pois muiden lasten keskeltä ja kiirehti siskonsa luokse, pysähtyi tämän eteen._

_"Louise..?" Francis kysyi ääni jo hieman täristen ja kyykistyi siskonsa eteen. Ei vastausta, mutta tyhjä ja anova katse, ja käsi, joka kurkotti veljeä kohti. Franciksen silmät kostuivat ja tämä otti kädestä kiinni ja halasi siskoaan._

_"Ei hätää Louise, mennään kotiin.." poika kuiskasi ja veti pienikokoista pikkusiskoaan syliinsä hieman._

_"Non, frère.." tyttö kuiskasi, "sattuu.."_

_Francis ei liikkunut. Ei uskaltanut. Hän katsoi rakkaan siskonsa kasvoja samalla kun ihmisiä alkoi kerääntyä ympärille. Siskolla oli kauniit siniset silmät, hän katsoi niillä veljeään rauhallisesti. Posket eivät punoittaneet ruusuista väriä kuten yleensä._

_"Frère.."_

_Francis puri huultaan ja halasi siskoaan painaen huulensa tämän ohimoon. Kyllä me pääsemme kohta kotiin. Tyttö puristi veljensä käsivartta ja katsoi eteensä tyhjällä katseella. Hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, että häneen sattui, eikä hän halunnut liikkua. Hän kysyi äitiä, missä tämä oli. Missä isä... Poika halasi lujemmin._

_"Frè..."_

_Puristus käsivarteen hellitti ja silmät sulkeutuivat hitaasti. Viimeinen henkäys. Vartalo hellitti ja laskeutui koko painollaan pojan päälle. Ei enää kuiskauksia._

_"Louise?"_

**_« »_**

Tuli kävi nuotiossa ja saalistetut kalat paistuivat sen yllä. Francis palasi takaisin leiriin ja huomasi naisen istuvan nuotion äärellä. Tämä oli käynyt aikaisemmin peseytymässä ja vaihtanut jo uudet puhtaat vaatteet. Franciksella ei ollut mitään muita varavaatteita. Hän puki saman paidan päälleen jonka oli pessyt vähän aikaa sitten lammella. Se oli vielä joistain paikoista kostea, mutta ne kohdat kuivuisivat pian. Mies meni myös nuotion äärelle istumaan, toiselle puolelle, melkein naista vastapäätä. Francis katsahti naisen kasvoja, jotka pitivät tiukasti katsetta nuotion liekeissä. Francis päätti kysyä naisen nimeä, koska ei ollut saanut vastausta aiemmin päivällä. Nainen vilkaisi miestä, mutta käänsi pian katseensa takaisin nuotioon. Pieni hetki kesti kunnes tämä vastasi.

"Michelle."

"Koko nimi?"

Hetki kesti kunnes nainen vastasi.

"Michelle Mancham."

Noniin, nimi oli nyt tiedossa. Francis kyseli lisää kuten: mistä nainen oli tullut, miksi tämä oli saarella ja miten tämä oli joutunut tänne, oliko Michelle myös piraatti, ja kaikkea muuta. Näihin ei tullut vastausta. Mies tuijotti toista. Tällä oli sellainen katse kuin tätä ei juurikaan kiinnostaisi puhua kenenkään kanssa juuri nyt, tai pikemminkin oli kuin Francista ei olisi olemassa. Toivottavasti se kestäisi vain vähän aikaa, Francis tylsistyisi parissa päivässä puhumattomuuteen. Varsinkin, jos paikalla on joku, jonka kanssa olisi mahdollista puhua.  
Molemmat saivat ateriansa syötyä ja nainen nousi ylös. Tämä meni pieneen majaan ja palasi pian mukanaan kaksi isoa, mutta ohutkankaista peittoa. Hän ojensi toisen Francikselle ja Francis kiitti. Molemmat valmistautuivat nukkumaan tähtitaivaan alla. Tähtitaivaan, joka hohti tuhansista tähdistä ja yhdestä kuusta.


	5. Chapter 5

Viimeinen ja lyhykäinen luku! Kiitos lukijoille :)

* * *

Aikaa kului päiviä, viikkoja. Francis ja Michelle olivat saaneet tutustua toisiinsa paremmin ja heistä oli tullut hyviä ystäviä jo. Nainen oli hyväksynyt Franciksen olemassaolon saarella, eikä vihoitellut tai mitään tälle enään. Heistä oli tullut ihan hyviäkin ystäviä.

Aurinko paistoi jälleen tänäkin päivänä taivaalla ja mereltä tuuli raikas, suolaisen meriveden tuoksu. Veden rajalla kiirehti rapu, mutta aalto kaatoi sen. Sinnikkäästi se kuitenkin jatkoi matkaansa eteenpäin kunnes puikahti pieneen koloon hiekan alle. Lokkien nauru raikui taivaalla ja myös kahden ihmisen, jotka viettivät aikaansa rannalla. Aina välillä kalastellen, välillä simpukoita keräillen, välillä jutellen. Ja päivä kuluikin nopeasti ja siirtyi ilta-aikaan. Mutta ei vielä. Aurinko jaksaisi paistaa vielä hetken ennen kuin painuisi kokonaan horisontin taakse.

Vesi ylettyi Michellen polviin asti. Nainen keräsi simpukoita ja laittoi ne talteen huiviin, joka oli kiedottu vyötärön ympärille niin, että siitä tulisi pussi simpukoille. Se oli pian täynnä erivärisiä ja muotoisia simpukankuoria, koteloita ja meritähtiä. Hetken päästä Michelle suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi katsomaan saarta. Hän kiiruhti rannalle samalla avaten solmua lantionsa ympäriltä ja solmi huivin nopeasti kiinni, jotteivat simpukat tippuisi, kun hän heitti sen hietikolle. Francis kääntyi katsomaan kun kuuli nimensä huudettavan. Hän oli vesirajalla seiväs kädessään.

"Minne?"

"Tule vain!" nainen vastasi iloisena ja suuntasi juosten pusikkoon.

_« »_  
_Punotut kukat, ruusut, orkideat, niittykukat. Pikkusisko lepäsi niiden keskellä. Pieni hymy huulillaan, makasi valkoinen mekko päällään, sormet ristissä sylissä. Mekon reunoja koristi pieni kudottu pitsi, ja tytön ainoa kaulakoru roikkui kaulasta. Koru oli pieni. Siitä roikkui pieni metallinen sydän, jonka reunassa oli pieni kivi koristamassa kokonaisuutta. Läheiset tulivat jättämään hyvästinsä pienelle prinsessalle._

_Paitsi isä, joka oli vielä merillä. Eikä ollut tullut koskaan takaisin._

_« »_

Michelle meni edellä ja Francis tuli perässä. Juosten, jotta saisi toisen kiinni eikä kadottaisi tätä näkyvistään. Molemmat joutuivat väistämään ja siirtämään oksia, mitä tuli eteen. Francis ei ollut mennyt koskaan tätä reittiä. Minne nainen siis vei häntä? Ranskalaismies näki edessään vihreät kasvit ja puunrungot. Ja Michellen juoksevan edellä. Kauaan ei oltu vielä juostu, mutta asia kummastutti paljon Francista. Tämä pyysi Michelleä pysähtymään ja selittämään, mutta toinen ei pysähtynyt, ei edes katsonut taakseen. Huusi vain kerran, että kohta ollaan perillä.

He pääsivät tyhjälle kallion reunalle. Ja kun reunalta katsoi alas, alhaalla odotti vesiallas, noin kymmenen metrin päässä. Ja maisema.. Auringon valo väisti kauniisti kasvillisuuden välistä ja osui veteen. Altaan reunaa ympäröivät kallioseinämät ja ympärillä kuuli trooppisen metsän elämän äänet. Ja raikas tuuli, joka puhalsi mereltä päin.  
Michelle juoksi ohi. Ehti kuulua vain iso loiskahdus ennen kuin Francis meni katsomaan reunalta alas.

"Tule jo!" kuului alhaalta.

Francis katsoi taakseen ja näki Michellen kengät, jotka nainen oli jättänyt. Francis peruutti, otti omatkin kenkänsä pois ja jätti ne ylös ennen kuin hyppäsi. Vapauttava tunne valtasi kehon ilmassa kun tuuli työnsi kehoa vasten. Huuto raikui ilmassa. Tuntui kun kaikki murheet, surut, ongelmat, olisivat huuhtoutuneet pois ilmassa ja pinnan alla. Makea ja viileä vesi virvoitti koko vartaloa ja mieltä. Kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt hetkeksi. Pinnalla sai täyttää keuhkonsa taas hapella.  
Viimeiset heikot valonsäteet valaisivat ympäristöä, mutta pienet tulikärpäset olivat alkaneet tulla esiin piiloistaan. Michelle hyppäsi vielä kerran ylhäältä. Molempien nauru kaikui kallioseinistä ja nainen pyyhki kasvoiltaan vettä. He molemmat nauroivat, eivätkä huomanneet uivansa lähemmäs toisiaan. Nauru hiljeni ja hymyt muuttuivat, katseet kohtasivat lähellä. Huulet lähenivät toisiaan, kädet kietoutuivat hartioille. Kunnes viimeinenkin valonsäde haihtui ilmaan.


End file.
